


Due Uomini sul divano. Per tacer del gatto...

by Grace75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek è un tenerone, Gatto! Gatto!!!, M/M, One Shot, Stiles deve avere sempre ragione, e anche l'ultima parola, fiera della scemenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, anche quando sei convinto che qualcuno non ti appartenga, è solo questione di guardare le cose dalla prospettiva giusta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Uomini sul divano. Per tacer del gatto...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moon River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749563) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



> Okay, mi assumo la responsabilità di aver scritto questa cosina scema, ma la colpa non è solo mia... è che dopo aver letto [Moon River](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1749563) di [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) non sono riuscita a resistere...  
> A propostito, se non l'avete letta la mia shot finirebbe per avere ben poco senso, ma soprattutto vi siete persi una piccola gemma deliziosa, quindi filate a leggerla di corsa!
> 
> Un doppio ringraziamento: a [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) per avermi lasciato giocare con uno dei suoi piccoli universi e soprattutto, come sempre, a [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee), la mia beta adorata, che non mi ride in faccia quando scrivo certe cose e mi sopporta perfino quando una shot minaccia di far venire la carie per l'eccesso di zucchero... Grazie, tesoro!
> 
> Mi scuso anche con il povero Jerome K. Jerome, al quale ho "rubato" senza vergogna il titolo di questa storiellina...

Il buio del nascondiglio era rassicurante. I due uomini discutevano animatamente e non gli prestavano troppa attenzione, anche se non sembravano ancora abbastanza distratti. Il che significava che se avesse tentato di fuggire se ne sarebbero accorti di sicuro e addio fattore-sorpresa.  
Senti senti. Stavano parlando di lui! Non che lo stessero chiamando proprio con il suo nome, ma almeno l’appellativo che avevano scelto non era offensivo o imbarazzante*.  
Doveva ammettere che i suoi carcerieri erano dei tipi ben strani. Sapevano alla perfezione dove era nascosto, però non sembravano intenzionati a fargli del male. Non facevano altro che battibeccare con foga di cose che lui non capiva neanche per sbaglio e ogni tanto gli rivolgevano uno sguardo di sfuggita, senza ombre di minaccia. Eppure restava il fatto che uno dei due lo aveva rapito direttamente dalla strada. Non c’era stata storia, il tizio era davvero troppo grosso e rapido e lui non era riuscito a fuggire. Certo, si era difeso e gliene aveva date una buona dose: poteva anche essere una magra soddisfazione, però gli aveva lasciato addosso segni che non se ne sarebbero andati tanto in fretta. Anche l’altro tipo la pensava così: lo stava perfino sfottendo!  
A proposito dell’altro tipo… era ancora più grande e grosso, un vero e proprio bestione. Per quanto a parole sembrasse il meno pericoloso, l’istinto gli suggeriva di stare molto, molto attento. Anche se in effetti non aveva mai cercato di avvicinarlo contro la sua volontà. Una volta gli aveva perfino offerto il pranzo, anche se si era guardato attorno guardingo, come se fosse un gesto molto disdicevole.  
I due continuavano a ignorarlo e a litigare dicendo cose sempre più bislacche.  
_Cosa cosa? Io non sono una specie di animaletto domestico! Non appartengo a nessuno! Ecco, bravo bestione, spiegaglielo!_  
_Uh? Ma no che non ti odio, cretino! È solo che mi fai paura!_  
_Ma che diavolo?  
_ Toh, i due tizi erano una coppia. E da quando in qua i rapitori sono coinvolti in torbide storie omosessuali? Urca… “torbide” era proprio la parola corretta…

***

Una buona ora dopo, Gatto decise che poteva arrischiarsi a lasciare l’angolo buio. Quel disgraziato del padrone di casa non aveva nemmeno un mobile sotto il quale nascondersi, accidenti a lui.  
Nel frattempo i rapitori si erano addormentati su quell’ammasso di cenci che poteva passare per un divano. Il tizio che l’aveva rapito aveva versato un po’ di latte in una scodellina e il bestione aveva aperto una scatoletta di tonno in un piatto di plastica. L’odore era quasi irresistibile. Gatto stimò la distanza fra il buco nel muro, il divano e il cibo e li osservò con attenzione per un momento. Il bestione si teneva stretto addosso l’altro tipo e, se anche si fossero svegliati, ci avrebbero messo qualche secondo a sbrogliare il nodo di braccia e gambe: giusto quel minimo vantaggio di tempo che gli sarebbe servito per squagliarsela. Gatto decise di rischiare.  
Spazzolò il latte in un baleno, ringraziando in cuor suo il fatto che avessero deciso di scaldarlo appena un pochino. Detestava il latte freddo di frigorifero e non si era ancora del tutto asciugato dalla pioggia che lo aveva sorpreso. Poi si dedicò al tonno. Mmmh, adorava il tonno in scatola.  
Fu per quello che non riuscì a resistere e leccò il piattino che, spinto dalla sua lingua ruvida, strisciò sul pavimento con un rumore lieve, ma secco e percepibile.  
Gatto alzò gli occhi di scatto e incrociò quelli del bestione che, pur senza essersi mosso di un millimetro, lo stava osservando con un pizzico di curiosità.  
«Avevi fame, eh?»  
_Certo che avevo fame, ero pure surgelato…_  
«Mi dispiace per Stiles, ti giuro che non voleva spaventarti.»  
_Seee, certo, come no. È per questo che mi ha preso per la coda e mi ha tenuto come un coniglio allo spiedo per trascinarmi qui dentro._  
«Credimi, pensava solo di fare una cosa tenera per me. Era convinto che fossi il mio gatto e che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se ti fossi perso.»  
Gatto si sedette con cautela e si avvolse la coda intorno alle zampe posteriori. _Continua._  
«Lo so che non ti piaccio. Probabilmente senti il mio odore di Lupo, è per quello che ti faccio paura.»  
_Aaaaaaaah, ecco cosa intendevi con Licantropo: sei uno di quei Mezzi-Animali. Allora forse sei un po’ meno scemo di quell’altro._  
Gatto mosse un paio di passi guardinghi verso il divano, annusando l’aria. _Che mezza bestia sei? Occhi gialli? Rossi?_  
Il bestione allungò una mano con molta lentezza per farsi odorare senza spaventarlo. _Mmh, puzza di senso di colpa. Occhi azzurri, direi_.  
«Sei proprio bello. Adoro i gatti rossi.»  
Gatto decise che forse il bestione non era poi così pericoloso. Si avvicinò il tanto che bastava per lasciarsi accarezzare.  
«Chissà, magari non ti farebbe così schifo stare qui con me… con _noi_. Lo so che non sei il mio gatto, però potresti sempre diventarlo.»  
Gatto si lasciò accarezzare ancora un istante, poi prese una decisione definitiva. In un paio di balzi passò dal pavimento, al sedile, allo schienale del divano e si accomodò nella sua posizione di vantaggio che gli permetteva di tenere d’occhio la stanza e i due occupanti. _Se compri dell’altro tonno, affare fatto._  
Il bestione gli allungò ancora una carezza, poi abbracciò di nuovo il tizio che aveva raggomitolato addosso e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Visto che avevo ragione?» La nuova voce era del tizio raggomitolato, che evidentemente non dormiva neanche un po’. «È il tuo gatto eccome.»  
Il bestione ridacchiò.  
«Come lo chiamerai?»  
Il Mezzo-Animale rispose immediatamente. «Gatto. Con la G maiuscola.»  
_Andata. Ora gentilmente smettetela di fare confusione, ho sonno e voglio dormire._  
Il bestione e l’altro tizio si riaccoccolarono senza aggiungere altro

**Author's Note:**

> *Il nome dei gatti è una faccenda seria. T.S. Eliot ne sa qualcosa…
> 
> The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter,  
> It isn't just one of your holiday games;  
> You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter  
> When I tell you, a Cat must have three different names.  
> First of all, there's the name that the family use daily,  
> Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James,  
> Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey—  
> All of them sensible everyday names.  
> There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter,  
> Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames:  
> Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter—  
> But all of them sensible everyday names.  
> But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular,  
> A name that's peculiar, and more dignified,  
> Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,  
> Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?  
> Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum,  
> Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo, or Coricopat,  
> Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum-  
> Names that never belong to more than one cat.  
> But above and beyond there's still one name left over,  
> And that is the name that you never will guess;  
> The name that no human research can discover—  
> But the Cat himself knows, and will never confess.  
> When you notice a cat in profound meditation,  
> The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
> His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation  
> Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name:  
> His ineffable effable  
> Effanineffable  
> Deep and inscrutable singular Name.
> 
> Dare il nome ai gatti è una faccenda difficile;  
> non è mica un giochino come quelli che si fanno in vacanza.  
> Sulle prime potete anche pensare che io sia Matto come un Cappellaio,  
> se vi dico che un Gatto deve avere tre nomi differenti.  
> Prima di tutto quello che potrà essere usato quotidianamente in famiglia,  
> un nome come Pietro, Augusto, o come Alonzo o Giacomo;  
> come Vittorio o Gionata, oppure Giorgio o Billo Birillo-  
> tutti nomi sensati e comodi per ogni esigenza corrente.  
> Se pensate invece che suonino meglio, ci sono anche nomi più ricercati,  
> alcuni pertinente ai gentiluomini, altri più adatti invece alle signore:  
> nomi come Platone o Admeto, Elettra o Demetra-  
> ma anche questi sono tutti nomi sensati e comodi per ogni esigenza corrente.  
> Ma io vi dico che un gatto ha bisogno di un nome che sia particolare,  
> un nome che sia peculiare e più dignitoso;  
> come potrebbe, altrimenti, mantenere la coda perpendicolare,  
> mettere in mostra i baffi o andar fiero del suo orgoglio?  
> Posso darvi alcuni esempi di nomi di questo genere,  
> come Munkustrap, Quaxo, o Coricopat,  
> come Bombalurina oppure Jellylorum-  
> Nomi che appartengono soltanto a un gatto per volta.  
> Comunque gira e rigira manca ancora un nome:  
> ed è quello che non potrete mai indovinare,  
> è il nome che nessuna ricerca umana sarà mai in grado di scovare-  
> Ma il Gatto lo conosce e non lo rivelerà mai.  
> Quando vedete un gatto in profonda meditazione,  
> la ragione, credetemi, è sempre la stessa:  
> ha la mente perduta in rapimento e in contemplazione  
> del pensiero, del pensiero, del pensiero del suo nome:  
> del suo ineffabile effabile  
> effineffabile  
> profondo e inscrutabile unico Nome.
> 
>  
> 
> T.S. Eliot, _Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats_


End file.
